Episode 7523 (28th January 2011)
Plot Lloyd and Cheryl continue to argue about Chris. Eileen tells Owen that she needs to see him at lunchtime and it's in his best interests. Fiz asks Dr Carter if it would be possible to find out how John's getting on in hospital. Chesney opens the door to a stranger looking for Colin Fishwick. When Chesney tells him that Colin's not in, the stranger promises to return. Chris assures Maria he no longer has feelings for Cheryl, he just doesn't like Lloyd trying to replace him as Russ's father. Maria believes him. The doctor takes Hope off her ventilator and she starts to breathe by herself. Fiz, Chesney, Roy and Hayley are overcome with emotion. Owen calls at No.11 intrigued. Eileen gives him a cheque for £10,000 and then she and Julie show him the copies of the documents proving his tax evasion and stealing from customers. Owen reluctantly agrees to a ceasefire but inwardly he's seething. Tracy arrives home and vows to get her revenge on Claire Peacock. Tracy overhears Becky on the phone to Claire and demands to know where she is. Becky refuses to tell her and enjoys revealing how many of the locals chipped in to help Claire make her getaway as a thank you to her for beating up Tracy. Chesney tells Fiz that a stranger called looking for Colin Fishwick. Fiz appeases Chesney by explaining how Colin had been stalking John and sending hate-mail. Gary finds out from his CO that he's not welcome back in the army. Gary's devastated. Fiz receives a devastating phone call from the hospital saying that Hope takes a turn for the worse. Cast Regular cast *Hayley Cropper - Julie Hesmondhalgh *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Lloyd Mullaney - Craig Charles *Cheryl Gray - Holly Quin-Ankrah *Russ Gray - Finton Flynn *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Deirdre Barlow - Anne Kirkbride *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Owen Armstrong - Ian Puleston-Davies *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston *Maria Connor - Samia Smith *Chris Gray - Will Thorp *Izzy Armstrong - Cherylee Houston *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Becky McDonald - Katherine Kelly *Julie Carp - Katy Cavanagh *Eddie Windass - Steve Huison *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Amy Barlow - Elle Mulvaney Guest cast *Dr Carter - Oliver Mellor *Legal Investigator - David Lonsdale *Doctor - Kate Bowes Renna *Nurse - Sarah Totty *CO - Rod Culbertson Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Yard *1 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and yard *5 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *11 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *Rosamund Street *Victoria Street *Street Cars *Roy's Rolls *Builder's Yard *Weatherfield General - Neonatal unit *Army Offices Notes *Hope Stape appears in this episode but is portrayed by a prosthetic baby instead of a real one due to the character's premature birth. *''TV Times'' synopsis: A fragile Fiz turns to Chesney for support as she faces up to an uncertain future; Eileen confronts Owen about his misdeeds; and Tracy returns home, determined to exact her revenge. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 9,680,000 viewers (6th place). Category:2011 episodes